


To the Victor goes the Spoils

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Does this count as Obi-Wan getting kidnapped?, Force Suppresants, Force visions suck, M/M, Mango and Bananas make a cameo appearance in this fic, Obi gets drugged by his own men, Obi-Wan get a nap, Obi-Wan is Tired, Padme distracts Anakin offscreen with babies, Palpy gets arrested, Read my Yule series to see more of the Fruit Troop, Some on the Senate agree, The Vod decide its time to do what they want, because reasons, but by good people? I dunno, he is def kidnapped in this fic, sleeping aids, yes it does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Cody leads a slight rebellion, Obi-Wan gets a nap. Finally.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Naps
Comments: 6
Kudos: 182





	To the Victor goes the Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> I have multiple kinky ideas for Vod having a rebellion but tying OBI-Wan up to keep him safe. I mean, I'm not sorry. This is just a VERY tamed down version of what's going on in my head.

Obi-Wan stood on the bridge of the Negotiator just staring out into hyperspace; their next destination was still a few days off, and so they all had time to rest. The Force surged around him frantically, and he had been having visions of late and so Obi-Wan was rather tired. 

Tired of parsing out what was going to happen from a possible future, tired of waking every other hour when the Visions became too much. He’d seen his death, well, multiple times. The Force was trying to tell him something but…..

The doors behinds him swooshed open, and not for the first time today did one vision come true. These were small moments though. That led to a bigger one. Obi-Wan drew himself up and turned to face his Commander. Cody held a tray with tea and caff on it. He set it down on the holo board and then picked up both cups to bring them the rest of the way. 

“Sir, you need to go lie down.” he frowned. Obi-Wan gave him a small smile. 

“The visions won’t let me.” he replied. 

“Then let us give you a Force Suppressant so that you can rest.”

Obi-Wan sipped at his tea, and like everything that morning, it tasted off. Sour almost. He made a face and tried to put it down but Cody grabbed his wrist. “Drink it, it has some extra nutrients. I know it tastes bad but Acid insisted.” 

“More like you asked Acid for a supplement.” Obi-Wan groused as he sipped more at his tea. It wasn’t too hot. And so he gulped it down faster just to get the Vod off his back about it. 

Once he was done Cody took the cup, and his untouched caff and put it down on the tray. “It also held a Force Suppresant.” 

“Cody…” 

“Listen, we’re going to pull off a mutiny today and you need to be safely in your bunk.” 

“Cody.” Obi-Wan lists to his side and is holding on to the communications array for all he is worth. “Why…?” 

“It’s not anything that the Jedi have done or not Done. But I can’t watch you do this anymore. The GAR is done.” Cody reached for Obi-Wan, first he took the lightsaber and clipped it to his own belt. Then he picked Obi-Wan up. Quite easily, the other hardly weighed anything. 

Obi-Wan’s head lolled as exhaustion overtook him. “was there a sleeping aid in that tea…?” he slurred a bit. 

“Yes. this is going to take a while, and I’m not taking chances that you’ll wake half way through and ruin everything…” 

“Gonna….tie me…?” 

“I’ll leave that up to our medic.” 

&*&*&*&*&

The dissolution of the GAR Army was easier than Cody had thought. Most of the Jedi had been taken into custody, safely, they understood what their troops wanted and didn’t fight it. Apparently Obi-Wan was the only Jedi to get drugged into complacency. But Cody insisted it was for his own health. The Jedi was still under the influence of the drugs even three days later. Tied to the medical bed through heavy duty medical restraints and Acid was practically sitting in the same room. Making certain that their Jedi couldn’t escape his medical treatment. 

Chancellor Palpatine had been a pain in the ass apparently by what Fox’s report held; still, he’d been arrested and any Senator who held any ounce of anti-Vod mentality. That left a lot though to push through a bill for the Vod, citizen ship and representation in the Senate and a pick of any known world that would have them, or was truly un-colonized to call their own. 

Cody knew that wasn’t a thing, they’d have to be very careful of the locals and see what they had to say about all of it. Sadly, there was a lot wrong with the Senate and representation that Cody hoped to fix in the future. 

“Are we allowing General Kenobi to go back to the Temple?” Rex asked from his side. He’d brought more reports. But those weren’t important. 

“No. He’s staying with us.” Cody replied. Rex seemed to become cheerful after that. 

“Padme has had the children. Anakin is very happy. I think we’re all lucky that he raced off to see her instead of heading off Fox and the others.” 

“Yes, I read that. Good. With him distracted by Fatherhood he won’t be too concerned with Obi-Wan.” Cody muttered. 

“And with you as our Supreme Leader, I know that we’ll be well taken care of.” Rex replied. 

Cody nodded. If there was one thing he had learnt from his exhausted friend, it was to delegate, but also how to love fiercely. 

&*&*&*&*&*

When Obi-Wan was allowed to wake, he knew that something had changed. The Force wasn’t something to weather. It caressed him gently and comforted him. He was no longer in med bay, at least he assumed he’d been there from the faint pin pricks in his arms. Instead he found himself in a wooden room with a wooden stove which gave off such great heat that he felt himself sweating. 

He pushed the covers off his body, to discover that he did in fact wear medical fatigues. His own clothing was no where to be seen and so he padded lightly across the smooth flagstone floor to the door. It opened inwards. Outside, the birds are chirping and the mountains are glorious. A red hugh colors them as the sun rises, the cap dotted with snow. 

The valley is green, and the trees rustle peacefully. There’s a large river that goes through camp - or the small village rather - and Obi-Wan spots various Vod at various tasks. Most without their armour. 

Obi-Wan blinks in surprise. This was not what he was expecting when he woke. A cell, yes,most definitely. But not a picturesque scene like this that one could find on a Holo-Post card. 

“Ah, there he is. Our little sleeping beauty.” Bananas teased as he and Mango walked by with baskets full of laundry. Sans their armour they did not look like army at all. 

“What is going on?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“We asked the Lamma’s if we could build a city here and they said yes. We even bought our land and everything and we even have a peace treaty.” Mango grunted. He never got excited, yet Obi-Wan could hear the little lilt in his voice betraying his rather gruff demeanor. 

“Ah. I see…” 

“Supreme Leader thought doesn’t want you out and about. He wants you back in bed.” Bananas replied. 

Obi-Wan frowned; “I’m sorry but…” 

“The Jedi don’t hold rank any longer.” Mango rolled his eyes. “Please, go back to bed, or we’ll have to inform Supreme Commander Cody and I don’t think you want a spoon to your backside today.” 

Obi-Wan decided the better option here was to agree and retreat back inside the cabin. He nodded at them and thanked them for the information then slowly closed the door. For some reason though, he wanted to keep it open. With nothing else to do and nowhere to go, he did return to bed. 

&*&*&**&

Cody found him in the same position hour later when his own work was done. He smiled upon entering the cabin. 

“Am I allowed up now?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“No, you’re going to stay there.” Cody replied. 

“I have been here all day. I need…” 

“To do as you’re told, Obi-Wan.” Cody clucked his tongue at him. “Or do I get to spank you now?” 

“And what is up with that? Why am I suddenly getting threatened with a spanking?” Obi-Wan asked. “Did you all want to do that this entire time?” 

“Yes.” Cody pulled his clothing off. Naked, he strutted across the room. “Amongst other things.”

“Like drugging me and keeping me?” 

“I am definitely going to keep you.” Cody promised darkly as he slid under the covers. He crawled up and over Obi-Wan,making the other lie on his back. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Obi-Wan teased. 

“I’m here for your booty, if you want?” Cody asked. 

Obi-Wan smiled, letting himself open up to Cody. “I suppose you can have it, to the victor goes the spoils.” 

Cody kissed him, deeply, and they were busy for the rest of the night. 

  
  



End file.
